Lionel Diamond (song)
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDLwrP0D0LE Andrew Smith (the song plays) Stephen Druschke Films Zoe: Lionel Diamond's a feisty bear, He's called the most wanted guy. Though he's the master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of the FBI, The Presidents' despair, But when they reach the scene of crime, Lionel's not there. Andrew Smith Lionel's Voice: Absolutely correct. And I'll join the other baddies to get you, you'll see. Stephen Druschke Films Zoe: Lionel Diamond, Lionel Diamond, There's no one like Lionel Diamond. He's broken every human law, He breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare. And when you reach the scene of crime Lionel's not there! You might see him in The Train and the Boat, You might see him in The Rescuers (TheTrainBoy's Style), But they tell you once and once again that Lionel's not there! Andrew Smith Lionel: That's right, and don't forget The Rescuers Down Under (The TrainBoy's Style), because I'll be joining other baddies too, for we'll be in The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TheTrainBoy's Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (The TrainBoy's Style), so stay on your toes. Stephen Druschke Films http://www.metrolyrics.com/macavity-lyrics-cats.html Penny's line. Pepper's line. Andrew Smith Penny: Lionel's a nasty guy. He appeared in No Smoking! Andrina and Psy know him and Turkey. For they tried to catch Psy, but didn't succeed at all. Pepper: For Andrina saved Psy and knocked Turkey and Lionel out. Such a bunch of baddies. They're surely join the others. Stephen Druschke Films Zeo: His mustache is dirty and got brushed. Andrew Smith Minka: He's got clothes, a hat, and a an glass, and has a cane as well. Stephen Druschke Films Penny: His right hand is made of mettle and steel. Andrew Smith Minka: He'll join the other baddies like The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa, The Greasers, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. Stephen Druschke Films Pepper: Lionel Diamond, Lionel Diamond, There's no one like Lionel Diamond. He's the theme in evilness, A wild bear of nature. He might find him in Squirrelsville or find him a LA, But when you looked everywhere, Lionel Diamond's not there. Andrew Smith Minka: And if he joins the other baddies, they'll get more villains like The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Mandark, Gaston, LeFou, Spydra, Boris, and Mulch and Hummus as well. Stephen Druschke Films All: They tell you once and once again, Lionel's isn't there. Andrew Smith Lionel's Voice: You will join us or fall and become slaves. Or fight us and watch out. Stephen Druschke Films All: They tell you once and once again, Lionel's isn't there. (Song ends) Andrew Smith Lionel's Voice: That's right. You'd better watch out. I'll be joining The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, Boar Twenty-Five, Teresa, The Greasers, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., Trevor Meowy Jr., The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Red Guy, Mandark, Gaston, LeFou, Spydra, Boris, Mulch and Hummus to get you in The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has made and you'll be traveling on as long as you get more friends on your team. (snickers evilly) Stephen Druschke Films Penny: His laugh is just like Vincent Price. Andrew Smith Minka: That is correct. And if what he says is true, we'd better watch out for him and other villains, as long as we get more friends and film spoof travel on Jack McDaniel's other spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43's Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43's Style), and The Train and the Boat, that he's done. Category:Songs